This invention relates to land vehicles, in particular, light duty pickup trucks. More specifically, to transporting items over the top of the cargo bed and cab. Particular attention is drawn to not merely successfully transporting items, but successfully restraining a full spectrum of items hauled through adverse driving conditions and situations.